


can you hear my heart beating for you?

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Crossing References, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Tangled in his sheets, Hyungwon groaned as he flopped onto his back. Sleep was determined to evade him that night. Thankfully, Minhyuk was awake to keep him company.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	can you hear my heart beating for you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is the first fic I've managed to finish writing in ages, so I hope y'all like it~  
> if it's a little ooc I apologise! it was originally supposed to be a kihyuk fic, but I changed it last minute.  
> title from "One & Only" by Astro~
> 
> without further ado, enjoy! ♡

The first few nights of summer were always the hardest, at least for Hyungwon. 

He always felt like there was a weird unsettled feeling in the air, prickling his skin and making sleep unattainable, which was always weird for him. It would cause him to toss and turn in bed, kicking sheets off just to pull them back moments later when the ceiling fan chilled his skin. 

Tangled in his sheets, he groaned as he flopped onto his back. Sleep was determined to evade him that night.

Reaching over blindly, he patted his bedside cabinet for his phone, and when he didn't find it there he felt around under his pillow, finally plucking the device from inside his pillowcase. The time glared angrily at him, 3:47 in bright white numbers. 

**_hyungwon_ **

are u awake?

**_minhyuk_ **

yis

i thought u were sleeping

**_hyungwon_ **

tried to

been tossing n turning

**_minhyuk_ **

:(

do u wanna facetime?

u cn watch me play animal crossign hehe

**_hyungwon_ **

yes pls

The call connected a few moments later, Minhyuk’s side shaky as he tried to position his phone in a way that Hyungwon could see his tv screen. Finally, he ended up just propping it on a stack of books on his bed, making it a little shaky but close enough to the tv that Hyungwon could see what was going on. He then stuck his head in front of the camera, giving Hyungwon a close up of his wide grin. 

“Hey there,” he giggled, and Hyungwon just laughed, shaking his head as Minhyuk disappeared from sight.

For a while it was quiet, only the game music and the character’s nonsensical language filling the air. Hyungwon watched silently as Minhyuk’s character ran around with a shovel in hand, digging up and replanting colourful flowers. 

However, Hyungwon made a noise of confusion. “Isn't this game supposed to be in real time?” he asked softly, not wanting to change the mood. “Why is it daytime?”

The character on screen stopped moving and a second later Minhyuk was in view again, upside down with his blonde hair hanging off his forehead and a sheepish smile on his face. 

“I changed the date and time on the console.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course you did.”

“It's only 12 hours ahead!” Minhyuk defended. “I don't have time to play during the day, so this way I still get to enjoy the game.”

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense,” Hyungwon yawned. He rolled over from one side to the other, brushed his hair back from his face and propped his phone up on a pillow so he didn't have to strain his wrist holding it. Before letting it go, he slid his notification tab down, more out of habit than anything else.

“Oh,” he murmured. “Kihyun texted me.”

Minhyuk hummed. “He's still awake? That’s weird.”

“Right?”

Swiping away from the video call, he went to check what Kihyun had to say at this hour of the night.

**_kihyun_ **

do you know where Min is

he’s not answering his texts

Hyungwon snorted. “It's about you.”

“Oh? What's he saying?”

“Asking if I know where you are ‘cause you're not answering his texts.”

“Oh yeah, I was talking to him about this other game when you texted.”

“And you dropped him for me?” Hyungwon cooed, a slightly mocking lilt to his voice. “How cute.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You love me,” Hyungwon singsonged absentmindedly as he got to answering Hyungwon’s text.

**_hyungwon_ **

we’re facetiming

**_kihyun_ **

tell him he's a bitch boy

oh shit

did I interrupt something

**_hyungwon_ **

?? no?

he's just playing animal crossing lmao

**_kihyun_ **

oh

**_hyungwon_ **

wtf what did u think

**_kihyun_ **

idk ppl usually have long deep conversations at this time

**_hyungwon_ **

this is me and hyuk ur talking abt

**_kihyun_ **

idk

you never know

Hyungwon snorted. “He’s being sus.”

“As usual.” 

Leaving without responding and navigating back to the video call, Hyungwon settled back to watch, tucking his hands under his head. The peace didn't last long, however, due to Minhyuk's phone vibrating loudly and consequently falling over. 

Hyungwon laughed as his friend groaned. “I bet that's Kihyun.”

A moment later, Minhyuk's face appeared on the screen. He made a funny face, making Hyungwon giggle, then exited the call to check the notification.

“Yep,” he said. “Kihyunnie.”

Hyungwon just stared at the blank screen, listening to the sounds of Minhyuk typing frantically and picking at loose threads on his old pillowcase. By the frequent vibrating noises, Hyungwon could only assume the two of them were in a heated back-and-forth over something or the other.

“He’s a piece of shit,” Minhyuk sighed. He typed a bit more before switching back to the video call and offering Hyungwon a smile.

“What happened?” Hyungwon asked around a yawn.

Minhyuk tilted his head to the side, the smile dissolving into something more fond. “Tired?” he asked, ignoring the question.

Hyungwon shook his head. “Just bored of listening to you typing.”

With a huff, Minhyuk stifled a laugh. He then moved into a more comfortable position, putting the phone back down but angling the camera towards him this time instead of the tv. He picked up the controller in his lap, but instead of resuming his game he tossed it to the side before pulling his legs up and resting his cheek on his pyjama-clad knees.

“What’s on your mind?” Hyungwon asked around a yawn.

“You,” he answered with a shrug.

Hyungwon made a sound of confusion. “Me?” he asked, moving his phone to rest against the headboard, and turned to lie on his stomach. “And what about me?”

Sighing, Minhyuk stretched his legs out in front of him, diverting his gaze from his phone to his knees. He played with the fabric of his pyjamas for a moment and Hyungwon let him. He knew Minhyuk needed a minute sometimes to collect his thoughts, and he was happy to wait if it meant the other boy would feel comfortable opening up to him.

“I- I think about you a lot,” he finally murmured. 

However, as though he was shocked, he quickly looked up with wide eyes.

“That sounds really creepy, I swear it’s not supposed to be.”

Hyungwon giggled, and the sound seemed to calm Minhyuk’s nerves as he looked away again. He splayed his hands flat on his knees and continued. 

“I really like you.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks tinted pink. “What?” he asked, although he had heard Minhyuk loud and clear.

“Come on, don’t make me repeat myself,” he whined.

Pushing himself into a seated position, he sat cross-legged and held his phone with both hands in front of him, looking down at it. “You like me?”

Minhyuk nodded, still not looking at him. His hair was flopping down, obstructing his face from view, but Hyungwon could just imagine the shy look on his face.

It was cute.

“I like you a lot,” he murmured. “You… You make me happy. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way! I'm happy with things staying the way they are, if that's what you want. I just- I really needed to tell you.”

Hyungwon smiled softly at the sight, his heart thumping in his chest. “You make me happy, too, Minhyukkie,” he answered, resting his head against his hand propped on his knee.

That was finally when Minhyuk decided to look up. When he noticed the smile on Hyungwon's face, he returned it softly, and the two of them stared at each other as their smiles slowly overtook their features.

“So, wait,” Minhyuk finally said. “Does that mean you like me, too?”

“I never tried to hide it,” Hyungwon laughed.

“See, everyone thought so, but I always got too shy to tell you that I felt the same way.”

“Lee Minhyuk, shy? Wow.”

Whining, he flailed his legs. “You make me nervous!”

With a cheeky smile, Hyungwon tilted his head and hummed, then brushed his hair back. “Is that so?”

“Especially when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“The thing! With your hair!”

Schooling his expression into one of complete indifference, Hyungwon ran his hands through his bangs, pushing them out of his face with an exaggerated hair ruffle at the end. “This thing?”

He was pleasantly surprised to find Minhyuk wide-eyed and jaw dropped. “You little shit.”

With a laugh, Hyungwon rested his cheek against his hand once again. “Yeah, but you like me.”

Minhyuk huffed, looking away for a second before looking back at the screen with a smile. “Yeah, I guess I do. A lot.”

“Good. ‘Cause I like you a lot, too.”

And when Minhyuk laughed, Hyungwon felt a warmth inside him completely different from the one prickling his skin. It lit up his heart in the best way, swaddling it in a blanket, and the sense of security it brought would lull him into a gentle sleep with a promise of sweet dreams for as long as Minhyuk let it.

**Author's Note:**

> we love soft boys ♡ I might write a follow-up to this but I make no promises hehe
> 
> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
